dcfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kyletheobald
}} Image:Jla4 1.jpg|200px default Visit the Database desc none Welcome to the Database Project, ! You can jump in and start right away or practice in our sandbox. You should also have a peek at our guidelines and naming conventions. You can also create a new page from scratch. You can have your own | user page | user page }}; it is all about you! The two easiest ways to interact with other users are to join the forums or leave messages on users' talk pages. Remember to sign all of your posts, so we can quickly tell who left the message. (Hint: Use four tildes (~~~~). This will automatically produce your username and date. You can also use the 'signature' button in the edit toolbar.) If you need some help, just add the text to your page and someone will come to your rescue. You can include userboxes on your user page to express yourself. Your page can contain: * or /Gallery | your drawings | your drawings }}. * Your favorite comic books and characters. * Your most notable . * Anything else you want us to you know about you! (Keep it clean.) Be sure to visit our sister-site, the Marvel Database Project, so you can begin posting there as well! No need to re-register, just sign in! Your account works on all Wikia wikis! Have Fun! ---- Popular Links: Database | Forums | | | | | Create New Page ---- Images tips Bulleted Lists You would probably get a better result on your comic pages if you formatted the lists better. When you open up the template, you'll notice that the template uses this little programming a lot: . That's a line jump. Don't ignore it, but when you have something to fill in in that field, you no longer need it. It's just there for spacing. So, when you get rid of it, instead of something that looks like this: * Batman You get this: * Batman Make sense? :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 04:16, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Son ov Vulcan I hope moving the page didn't confuse you too much... ;) The Paradox 06:25, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Firebrand (Alex Sanchez) I'm guessing you wanted it deleted, rather than turned into a redirect? For future reference, you can just throw a on any page you think should disappear. Keep up the great stuff! The Paradox 10:21, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Minor Character template Are you aware that a Minor Character template exists? There are no clear guidelines about when to use one vs the other, but generally a character that only shows up for a few issues or a single storyline should get the Minor template. There's a button for it in every editing window, or from the Create a New Page page. If you have any questions, drop me a note or use the template. The Paradox 07:18, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :I just wanted to make sure you knew there was another option, that's all. :) If you feel there's enough information, them by all means use the Character template. It's entirely up to you. The Paradox 07:30, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Vol 1 Here's another tip that will make your articles look smoother. The or (comic name standardization template), which we use to automatically template the names of comics, doesn't require you to specify Vol 1. So, you can actually type in , and it'll link to the same page as , but without that unnecessary Vol 1 showing up. While you may wish to specify something as coming from the first volume in cases like, idunno, Nightwing Vol 1 or Robin Vol 1, most of the time, especially for titles which have only had one volume, it's a lot easier and nicer looking to just omit it and let the template take care of it automatically. Keep up the good work, you're making a lot of really solid contributions here. Thank you. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 23:21, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Diablos In Blue Beetle Vol 2 there is a charther claiming he was part of a gang called the Diablos could it be Los Diablos or just an other gang with the same name? He later encounters a woman he worked with in the old gang. Spinner (New Earth) I don't think ther part of it and just new characters but if they are part of the old gang. as there are no pictures of the members I am asking you as i never read El Diablo --Ouroborosi 21:40, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Red Circle How should we list the first appearances for the Red Circle characters? Do we want to use original or DCU appearances? Kyletheobald 01:49, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :Original first appearances. The best way to do this would be to put their first DCU appearance in the notes... or to make it clear through citation in the character's history text when their first actual DCU appearance was. I'm not familiar with the histories of the individual characters, but we can even start covering pages for their back issues. The modern context is the most currently relevant... but it's best to try to emphasize the history behind the characters. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 07:04, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Search function is weird Has there been a change to the way the search function works? I'm not getting nearly as many results lately. For example when I type "Lucas" I only get 7 hits and "Ludlow" doesn't bring up any. Do I need to adjust my settings or is there some other way to fix this. It makes it really hard to edit when you can't find a page. Kyletheobald 06:47, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :It's a wiki-wide thing. I'm finding it very frustrating as well, but they'll get it sorted out. You could try complaining on the IRC channel maybe? ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 07:59, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for that! I try my best! Bartlebycs 03:21, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the help, and for explaining to me how to do something that had been puzzling me for ages (and which I felt too stupid to ask about): hide the universe info in the text. It's the little things that sometimes seem obvious that aren't....Tony ingram 16:40, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Hit Comics Covers Hit Comics/Covers Awesome! Goblyn4evil 18:24, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Older Women and Youger Men I was wondering which DC characters had Older Women and Youger Men relationship? --Cococrash11 19:02, October 17, 2010 (UTC)-- :Here, just read the TV Tropes article. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 21:47, October 17, 2010 (UTC) The Bug Thanks for fixing the Bug...I totally forgot to do that! Tictoc77 02:26, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Drew McFee See Andrew McFee (New Earth). -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 22:03, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the catch Tupka; somehow I missed it. Kyletheobald 22:28, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Moves Should be all set now, thanks for the reminder. I didn't move the comics or volumes, and the Life Entity (New Earth) talk page seemed to have some discussion going still. Lemme know if you still want it moved. :) — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 06:09, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Mlle. Marie Exactly how many were there? And what do we do with Mademoiselle Marie (Earth-One) and Mademoiselle Marie (New Earth)? Were they always the same one? -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 14:13, January 31, 2011 (UTC) :* There have been at least 8 that we have seen or heard of. One each in the 1700's and 1800's, one during WWI, at least 4 during WWII, and the current version Josephine Tautin. We're lead to assume that all the stories we've read set during WWII are probably of Anais Guillot who was the main Marie during the War. Sabine Roth took over near the end of the war when Anais was executed. There is a run-down here Mademoiselle Marie (New Earth). As for Pre-Crisis, I think there was only 1 version and she was the one for all the stories. Kyletheobald 14:22, January 31, 2011 (UTC) ::* And the Marie who showed up in DC Universe Legacies Vol 1 4, which would that be? There's talk of a relationship with Rock, which would lead me to assume the character is meant to be Anais Guillot, but the story is set well after the war, when she's supposed to be dead. But admittedly, that story also obscures the death of Frank Rock, so I'm unsure what its status in the canon is. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 14:35, January 31, 2011 (UTC) ::*Well the Sabine version would be too young to have a relationship with Rock during the war as she was just a schoolgirl when she took up the mantle (at least I hope Rock didn't hook up with her). Presumably, any thing after the death of Anais on Oct 7 1944 should be attributed to Sabine. There are, however, a couple of possible outs. Its possible the Marie that was executed was another version that was captured and not the girl we all know. Or we can blame it on Legacies, which has been kind of spotty on established continuity anyway. Kyletheobald 14:43, January 31, 2011 (UTC) BIONICLES BIONICLES had comics published by DC. Plus, we don't need all this junk about the last son of an nearly extinct race whose weakness is practically the name of his planet or some billionaire playboy who has NO POWERS!!!! You are so retarded! The people at DC (except the publishers of BIONICLE) are retarded! Almost all concepts in DC are retarded! Blacknred 01:01, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Hammer and Tongs Hi Kyle. Re the Hammer and Tongs entry you deleted-the reason I listed them as a team is simply that 'hammer and tongs' is, or was, a commonly used phrase (in Britain, anyway) and that seemed to me to indicate that this was probably Paul cornell's intent. To have two characters whose names meshed that well happen to be walking into the pub together and not be linked seems a little unlikely. Tony ingram 08:14, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Hammer and Tongs Thanks Kyle. Virtually all of Cornell's new characters are named after decades old British pop culture or slang terms. 'Hammer and Tongs' refers to doing something fiercely or energetically, and originally related to blacksmiths. Tony ingram 22:47, March 24, 2011 (UTC) re: apn template Hi Kyle. Billy advised me to run this by you before I got started doing edits. Nathan over on the Marvel wiki has created a template called apn which allows a contributor to specify a 'previous' and a 'next' character appearance. You can see how it works in early issues of Amazing Spider-Man. I thought it would be fun to do character chronologies for Bats and Supes because especially in the '90s the characters were involved in multiple titles simultaneously. I wanted to give the admins here a heads up before I asked Nathan to move the template over, because if you look at my Marvel talk page, you can see I got complaints from a couple Marvel admins who didn't understand why I was spending hours making brief edits and I would rather not ruffle feathers here if I don't need to. Darkseid01 14:43, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the feedback.DrJohnnyDiablo 04:16, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Heads Up News regarding the appearance categories is on Billy's talk page. Check it out. :) — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 05:33, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Belle Reve Hey, man! I live in Louisiana and am extremely familiar with Terrebonne Parish and the specific dialect of Cajun French spoken there. For accuracy's sake, please stop changing the entry to just "French". Cajuns speak an older version of French that followed a whole different evolutionary path after Le Grande Derangement (the forced exile of the Acadians from Nova Scotia). Thanks! Robert Reverted Edit Sup' Turd' SuperTron500 (talk) 05:29, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Renaming artists Just a tip when you're renaming artists (like you did with Elliot(t)): when you delete the category, add a link to the correct name to the "Additional reason" field. That way, rather than re-creating that category, editors can see what they did wrong and (hopefully) fix it straight away. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 14:05, May 9, 2011 (UTC) :* Cool. Thanks for the tip. Kyletheobald 23:00, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Woops Thanks for cleaning up after me last night. I was in a rush, but I can't believe I forgot the naming conventions! - Hatebunny 12:03, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :* Not a problem. That's what I'm here for. Kyletheobald 19:14, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Profanity The user who blocked me said gtfo when warning me. That is profanity and I don't like it. The user was Tupka217.--1966batfan 21:06, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Appearances Needed Apparently that code is broken. I tried to fix it but couldn't, so I just removed the automatic categorization for Appearances Needed. In a couple days, that category should be mostly cleaned out. :) — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 04:24, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Moves I mentioned on Tupka's page that it's a good idea and we did it on Marvel awhile back. I started up the bot, but over here, they usually tell me which pages are ready and which aren't. Is it all of the pages in the Move category? Just let me know. :) — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 05:09, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :Cool, you got it. :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 05:26, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Top 10 Vol 1 10 Hey, just letting you know I'm on here a day and goof up. I accidentally uploaded Top 10 Vol 1 12's image as 10. If you are an admin here, could you fix that up please? Thanks. --'[[User:Johnnybravo44|Johnnybravo'''44]] (talk) 00:31, June 27, 2011 (UTC) The Red and The Green This is just a bit of fanboyism taking over, but there are two thematically linked concepts in the DCU: The Red and The Green. One has a glossary page, and one has a locations page. I'm thinking they should both be one or the other. I'm not sure which makes more sense. So, I'm looking for a second opinion. : - Hatebunny 20:38, June 28, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, I think Red should be a disambig. Move the current article to Red (Graphic Novel) or something. There's probably a couple of character named or nicknamed Red as well... I never liked "Green, The" as a pagename, any other suggestions? -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217'']] 20:46, June 28, 2011 (UTC) :: I definitely don't think the entry for "Glossary:Red" should point to just one thing, but The Red and The Green are both concepts, and not locations... so, maybe they should be given a Concept template, like Emotional Electromagnetic Spectrum has. I could probably handle creating that out of the info on the two pages, but someone else would have to handle cleaning up/getting rid of the original pages. ::: - Hatebunny 20:55, June 28, 2011 (UTC) :: (I'm getting confused about where to send my replies, since you're replying on MY talkpage, Kyle.) I was thinking I might just create two concept pages called "The Green" and "The Red" (with the "the" in there, (because other concept pages don't use "(concept)" in their titles), and then yoink the info off of the two offending pages. But that would leave us with the old pages sitting around, unless they qualify for speedy deletion. ::: - Hatebunny 21:04, June 28, 2011 (UTC) character profiles Got two questions here. 1) what qualifies a character to have their own profile page. 2) In regards to the history of a character, I noticed some profile pages have that as blank or listed as unknown. Yet one can find the full history of the character at Wikipedia.org. Can one just copy what is there to help fill out the profile here or do you have a special way of going about this. I see there is sometimes a link to Wiki, but seems kinda like a extra step for the reader. : When I think about creating a new character page, my first thoughts are "does this character play an important role in the story here, or the overall story arc that's ongoing?" If not, they probably don't need their own page. Also, If they appear in a number of issues as a supporting character, they probably deserve their own page. Sometimes, you may not know how important they are unless you read a lot of other issues. If they have a page on wikipedia, they're probably alright to create a page for, but make sure you do a search on this wiki just to make sure you didn't miss that they've already got a page here. Someone else will have to tell you what the protocol for copying from wikipedia is. Personally, I'd rather not copy from wikipedia. :: - Hatebunny 12:03, June 30, 2011 (UTC) :::Those are some good points Hatebunny. I guess it mostly comes down to your own personal judgement on how important you think the character is and if they deserve a page. There are a bunch of pages on here I don't think really need a page and I'm sure I've created a bunch others don't feel are worthy. I guess my personal thinking goes like this-if its a costumed hero or villain, they almost certainly get a page. Writers love to pull out these one-off characters years later and give them new life. A non-costumed supporting character gets a page if they appear regularly in a book or are important to that book, like a hero's sister, roommate, co-worker, or landlord for example. Other characters-if they are likely to appear elsewhere in other stories they also qualify. If its the Joker's henchman "Bob" and he appears in Detective 474 and 475, I wouldn't give him a page. It just depends on how important they are and if another writer is likely to ever mention that character again. The second point about wikipedia-it is technically ok to use that text but you need to put up the wikipedia disclaimer at the top of the page. It comes down to giving credit to the people who created it for wikipedia. We keep track of what is contributed to make sure not one is ripping content directly from DC or another fan site and to give those people credit for the time it took to summarize it. If you do decide to use a wikipedia article, make sure you tag it and remove all of wikipedia's coding and transfer it to our coding method. Also, make sure to remove out of universe content. For the reasons above, I prefer to write my own original summaries to avoid the hassle involved. Kyletheobald 16:31, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Appearances Just a thought. In the sections where it lists the issues that a character can be found. We have the options of Alphabetical, popular and most recently viewed. Shouldn't there be an option to see the issue list of that character in chronological order as well. Just a thought. :User:Knightreaver (Talk) :If you mean how comics were published chronologically, I think we have that (Marvel does anyway). That's not too hard to program it to say books in June 1988 came before books in July 1988. If you mean storywise, that's a whole different matter. Its really hard to place characters in stories in chronological order when someone like Batman appears in 5 or more books a month. There are people that try it but what usually happens is a writer does a story like Year One and suddenly those books need to be inserted somewhere in the already established order. It creates a mess. Kyletheobald 20:48, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Bot Yea, sorry about that. My computer restarted amidst the moves and I lost my place. I'll start it back up tonight. Thanks for the reminder! — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 03:37, July 1, 2011 (UTC) picture fix ok slight speed bump in uploading a picture. I didn't get the license filled out on the pic and can't seem to be able to change it. Is there a way to still do this or that I can delete any pics I upload so I can start over? No matter what I put under the license section it always comes up as Unlicensed! here is the pic I was having issues with. http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/File:Green_Arrow_MoreFun080-07.jpg#metadata Thank you Knightreaver :I fixed it. It should read "Comic Single Panel". You had a couple extra words in there. To fix another mistake, just click the edit at the top of the picture's page. You can go in there and fix anything that's wrong. Kyletheobald 05:22, July 1, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks mate. Always the simple things that screw up ones progress. lol. Really appreciate all the help. Cheers. ::A couple more notes. Make sure you add the character's full page name. So for instance, Puzzler should be listed Puzzler (Earth-Two). Also, you don't need to fill in the source spot unless you take it from a website or something like that. The issue should read Action Comics Vol 1 49 or Action Comics #49. Seems like your on your way now. Kyletheobald 05:32, July 1, 2011 (UTC) So, now what? Seriously, now that I have these powers, I haven't got any idea what I'm supposed to be doing with them. What do Admins do around here? - Hatebunny 04:31, July 2, 2011 (UTC)